Enquête sous couverture
by mangafana
Summary: Deux membre du NCIS vont devoir se faire passer pour un couple de revendeur d'armes. Et justement, il faut que ce soit deux agents qui éprouvent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. One-shot yaoï GibbsxMcGee.


Auteur : Mangafana

Titre : Enquête sous couverture.

Disclaire : rien n'est à moi sauf quelques personnages.

Cette fic est en liaison avec l'épisode sous couverture de la saison 3 et par extension aussi un peu de la fic sous une différente couverture de Lychee même si ce n'est pas le même couple et pas non plus la même histoire.

Comme d'habitude, fic écrite sans bêta, désolée pour les fautes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout.

Bonne lecture.

Gibbs soupira, il en avait déjà marre de cette conférence. Vance les avaient prévenu il y a une semaine qu'ils auraient droit à une conférence sur les incendies, les extincteurs et tout le tintouin mais il avait omis de dire ou et quand. Et bien il avait la réponse à présent, c'était maintenant et ici, dans la grande salle au sous sol du NCIS, près des archives … la salle ou d'habitude ils dépiautaient des carcasses de voiture. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cette conférence avait commencé d'une manière totalement non-conventionnelle et très intéressante mais maintenant, il s'ennuyait.

Il y a 10 minutes, les locaux du NCIS avaient commencés à se remplir de fumée blanche et épaisse qui avait irrité la gorge de tout le monde. L'alarme incendie s'était déclenché et tout le monde s'était levé pour se rendre vers les issues les plus proches. A ce moment là, des pompiers, portant la tenue complète avec le masque, le casque et la bouteille d'air, sortirent des ascenseurs, hache en main en criant à tout le monde de se rendre au sous-sol, que les ascenseurs étaient bien évidement interdit et que le feu avait été repéré à leur étage et qu'il progressait vite. A ce moment là, ce fut la débandade, tout le monde couru aussi vite que faire se peux vers les escaliers, se bousculant les uns les autres et certains criant même pour s'enfuir, la panique prenant possession de tous sous la pression que mettaient les pompiers à tout le monde pour que l'étage soit évacuer au plus vite. Gibbs avait retenu son équipe et s'était assuré qu'il ne restait plus personne à l'étage avant de se décider à partir également, ramassant les pauvres agents qui s'étaient fait piétinés par leurs attentionnés collègues.

Une fois tout le personnel rassemblé au sous-sol, l'appel fait pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien là et les blessés soignés par les pompiers et Ducky (fort heureusement, ce n'était que des égratignures), les pompiers firent enfin couper l'alarme incendie qui continuait à rugir, avec l'aide de McGee qui fut le seul à réussir à trouver ou était ce fichu programme sur le serveur du NCIS !!! Vance annonça alors que ce n'était qu'un exercice et qu'une partie de l'après-midi serait dévolu à l'apprentissage des gestes essentiels à adopter en cas d'incendie mais également quelques gestes de secourismes toujours utiles et l'utilisation des différents extincteurs et lances à incendie pour la lutte contre le feu.

Mais avant de passer à la pratique, ils devaient tous entendre le chef des pompiers leur dire que franchement, ils n'avaient pas été très performants. Que leur premier geste aurait d'abord dû être de téléphoner à la sécurité de l'immeuble pour les informer de l'évacuation de l'étage et du fait qu'aucune source de chaleur n'avait été détecté (la fumée provenait en fait d'un fumigène lancé par le directeur Vance sur le signal du chef des pompiers). Ils auraient du également faire tête directement sur les escaliers de secours et non pas les ascenseurs comme ce fut le cas et bien sur, il aurait mieux valu que l'évacuation se passe en plein calme et sans blessés. Enfin, le chef des pompiers s'estima heureux que personne n'ai pensé à prendre un extincteur pour jouer au héro. En temps normal, c'est ce qui aurait été le plus indiqué mais vu la bande d'incompétent qu'il avait devant les yeux, il valait mieux qu'aucun d'eux ne s'approche des bombonnes rouge, et nianiania, et nianiania

Gibbs soupira à nouveau. Il comprenait bien sur que c'était quelque chose d'important et même de capital mais les parlotes l'avait toujours ennuyé, vivement qu'ils passent à la pratique. Pour se distraire, il regarda ce que faisait son équipe. Ducky et Palmer soignait les derniers bleus et égratignures, DiNozzo était encore en train de se prendre un râteau juste à côté de lui avec une nouvelle du service comptabilité lui semblait-il, et Abby et Ziva discutaient non loin, de grands sourires sur leur lèvres, semblant comploter quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda plus attentivement autour de lui, ou était McGee ? Il fit un tour sur lui-même et scruta la foule mais ne repéra aucune trace du jeune auteur. Il se tourna vers DiNozzo et lui envoya une calotte sur le crane, comme à son habitude. Une fois qu'il eut l'attention de l'agent, il lui demanda ou était son collègue. L'italien l'ignorait également et commença lui aussi à scruter la foule. Gibbs se tourna vers les filles et demanda :

« Eh, vous avez vu McGee ?

-Oh oui Gibbs, et crois moi, il semble être entre de très bonnes mains.

-De quoi tu parle ? Il est ou ? » Abby lui fit un petit sourire et désigna du doigt le fond de la salle. Là bas, il repéra en effet McGee en grande conversation avec un pompier. Celui-ci avait enlevé sa veste et il ne portait plus à présent que ses bottes de sécurité, son pantalon incendie qui semblait bien grand pour lui. Celui-ci était retenu par des bretelles qu'il portait sur un teeshirt blanc moulant parfaitement son torse musclé. Le jeune pompier, brun et visiblement assez jeune était occupé à disposé convenablement une lance à incendie tout en souriant à McGee qui ne devait pas non plus trouver la conversation inintéressante au vu de son sourire. Gibbs les observa un peu puis il grogna et reporta son attention sur le chef des pompiers qui continuait à déblatérer sur leur incompétence et ce qu'ils auraient du faire. Gibbs essaya d'ignorer cet étrange acide qui lui rongeait l'estomac et le mettait sur les nerfs mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de retourner vers les deux jeunes hommes. A un moment, quand il vit le jeune pompier passer sa main dans le dos de McGee alors que celui-ci semblait rire aux éclats d'une bonne blague, Gibbs n'y tint plus, il devait évacuer sa colère et justement, Tony continuait à draguer cette pauvre fille qui semblait avait du mal à se débarrasser de lui. Plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu, il remit une claque à Tony à l'arrière de la tête et le réprimanda vertement pour son manque d'attention.

Finalement, Tim revint vers ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Immédiatement, il fut assailli par les filles qui le bombardèrent de questions :

« Oh, Tim, il était si mignon, comment il s'appel ?

-Il s'appel Eric.

-Est-ce que tu comptes le revoir McGee ?

-Peut-être bien Ziva, peut-être bien …

-Tu as remarqué que c'était un homme McGignol ?

-Oui, j'avais remarqué Tony, mais franchement, vu tes précédentes expériences avec les « hommes » je serais toi, je ne me la ramènerais pas trop … » Tony baissa la tête et préféra faire profil bas, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de son baiser avec un transsexuel.

« McGee, excuse moi si ce que je dis te choque mais je ne savais pas que tu étais gay !!!

-Et bien, on va dire que je ne le suis pas vraiment Ziva. J'aime les femmes mais … ces derniers temps, je me suis rendu compte que voir les hommes de cette manière ne me dérangeais pas non plus … Je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis bi.

-Tu as déjà eu une … telle expérience avec un homme Tim ?

-Non … et j'avoue être nerveux mais si on n'essaye pas, on ne peut pas savoir alors …

-Et donc, c'est avec lui que tu compte te lancer ?

-J'ai son numéro ! » Répondit McGee un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Gibbs chercha quelque chose à dire … quelque chose qui fasse mal et qui enlèverait ce stupide sourire des lèvres de SON bleu mais il ne trouva rien. A ce moment là, le chef des pompiers fini son speech et tout le monde se réparti sur divers ateliers prévu par les pompiers, occupant pour le reste de la journée l'esprit de Gibbs, enfin … il l'aurait bien aimer mais cette bile acide recommença à faire des siennes dans son estomac dès l'instant ou il vit « Eric », une main posée sur la hanche de Tim, lui montrant comment reculer tout en gardant les yeux sur des cendres à peine éteintes alors que McGee tenait encore son extincteur dans la main et qu'il rougissait adorablement …

Le lendemain, Gibbs et son équipe repris son travail comme à l'accoutumé, ne parlant plus de ce stupide pompier. Finalement, Gibbs ce dit que l'idée de Vance n'était pas si mauvaise. Ils avaient appris pas mal de chose et ainsi, il avait découvert que McGee était aussi attiré par les hommes, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. La veille au soir, alors qu'il travaillait sur son bateau, il avait bien été obligé de faire une introspection, s'interrogeant sur ce sentiment de jalousie qui l'avait tant fait souffrir le jour même et il en était venu à la conclusion, après quelques verres de bourbon, qu'il était attiré par le jeune agent. Dernièrement, il l'avait plus observé, le voyant évoluer et prendre de l'assurance, c'était fascinant. Et c'était tellement plus flagrant depuis la parution de son deuxième livre. Il l'avait lu d'ailleurs et avait été totalement pris par l'intrigue et la relation des personnages les uns avec les autres … McGee était bien plus fin psychologue qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Finalement, il s'était rendu compte que le jeune agent était fascinant, admirable et sexy. Et que lui-même était beaucoup plus attaché à lui qu'il ne le pensait et le fait d'imaginer son agent dans les bras du sexy pompier l'avait mis en colère pour le reste de la nuit.

Finalement, vendredi arriva et le week-end se faisait attendre. Encore quelques heures et chacun pourrait faire ce que bon lui semble. Abby entra dans les bureaux et se dirigea droit vers Tim :

« Alors, c'est ce week-end que tu revois ton pompier ?

-Il s'appel Eric, Abby, et oui, c'est bien ce soir que j'ai rendez-vous avec lui.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire le bleu ? Est-ce qu'il t'a invité à un repas aux chandelles ?

-Où il a décidé de te mettre le feu ? Après tout, il est pompier, il devrait pouvoir t'éteindre avec sa grosse lance …

-…

-…

-…

-Quoi ? Je suis sur que j'ai utilisé tous les mots dans le bon contexte cette fois.

-Ah oui, c'est sur que c'était le bon contexte mais c'était surtout répugnant, j'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses dire un truc comme ça Ziva … je suis choqué !

-Oh, pitié Tony, les hommes entre eux disent des choses bien pires.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais entendre ça sortir de la bouche d'une femme … c'est vraiment … étrange … et en même temps assez sexy …

-Enfin bref, Ziva n'a pas totalement tord, est-ce que tu as décidé de passer la nuit avec lui ?

-holà, doucement Abby, je vais juste boire un verre avec lui, j'ai jamais décidé de coucher avec lui, ou tu as vu joué ça … pas dès le premier rendez-vous, je ne suis même pas sur que je m'entendrais bien avec lui. Déjà, on va boire un verre ensemble et si on s'entend bien … on sortira plus et si je suis en confiance … pourquoi pas … »

Finalement, la discussion continua calmement jusqu'à l'heure du dégagé, laissant Gibbs rongé son frein et attendant avec impatience lundi pour savoir comment était ce verre entre le pompier frimeur et Tim.

Gibbs arriva lundi matin au travail de fort mauvaise humeur … Tout le week-end il n'avait fait que penser à McGee et son pompier, il avait même fait des rêves assez dérangeant ou il voyait les deux hommes en plein action sur son lit … Il attendit donc avec impatience que ses collaborateurs arrivent. En premier arriva Ziva, puis Tony et assez étonnement, McGee arriva dernier. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte de l'ascenseur, Gibbs le scanna et le dévora littéralement des yeux. D'abord, il fit un petit arrêt sur image sur le visage très très (trop) souriant de McGee. Celui-ci semblait épanoui et respirait le bonheur, au grand déplaisir de Gibbs, ça voulait donc dire que son week-end s'était bien passé … mais il avait encore un peu l'espoir que ce n'était pas grâce au pompier. Gibbs remarqua ensuite que McGee ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté pour marché, ce qui était plutôt bon pour lui, ça voulait dire qu'au moins il n'y avait rien eu de sexuel …

Tout le monde se mit au travail, sous les remarques vaseuses mais habituelles de Tony. Vers midi, quand Abby fit une pose dans son travail et monta pour avoir un résumé du week-end de McGee, il apprit que le vendredi soir, ils s'étaient rendu dans un bar à tapas ou ils s'étaient bien amusés puis, voyant que le courant passait bien entre eux, ils avaient décidé de se revoir le lendemain, profitant qu'aucun d'eux n'était de service. Le lendemain, ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous à midi dans un restaurant pour manger puis ils avaient passés l'après-midi à se promener dans un parc, tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Le soir venu, ils avaient à nouveau mangé ensemble dans un fast-food puis après un dernier verre, Eric l'avait raccompagné à sa voiture ou il l'avait embrassé … il était rentré chez lui et avait dormi comme un bébé pour passer son dimanche devant sa machine à écrire étant donné que Eric était de service.

Gibbs souri à ce récit, il était vraiment « charmant » mais surtout, il était bien aise que cette relation soit si enfantine. Il déchanta le reste de la semaine où il sut que McGee voyait le pompier chaque soir mais était très, trop, discret sur ses rendez-vous. Ça l'angoissait de ne pas savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Cette situation de stress dura 3 semaines pour lui, quand vint enfin la délivrance.

« Ouh là, je crois qu'on a des ennuis.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Ziva ?

-Gibbs viens de sortir du bureau de Vance et il a un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Aïe, je crois que tu as raison, c'est mauvais pour nous ça, qu'est-ce qui peut bien le réjouir comme ça ? »

Les trois agents n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps car leur chef arrivait déjà.

« McGee, affichez ça à l'écran ! » s'exclama Gibbs en jetant à l'informaticien une clé USB. Celui-ci s'exécuta et tous les agents se pressèrent autour de l'écran plasma alors que Gibbs s'armait de la télécommande pour faire défiler les images.

« Vous vous souvenez de cette mission ou Tony et Ziva formait un couple de tueur ?

-Oh, excellent, Ziva et moi on va reformer un couple ? J'espère que tu as toujours cette magnifique robe verte ma chérie ? » Ziva lui fit un petit sourire en coin puis Gibbs repris la parole, faisant apparaître une photo à l'écran.

« Voici Tyler Peterson, il est revendeur d'arme Canadien et il fait son petit trafic ici, aux Etats-Unis.

-Ah … alors ce sera toi et Ziva … enfin, je dis ça vu l'âge de ce gars … Non pas que je dise que tu es vieux, patron mais … enfin si tu veux je le fais mais … Non j'ai rien dit, vous formerez surement un très beau couple. » Fini par dire Tony, le plus bas possible. Gibbs eut du mal à réprimer un sourire puis déclara :

« Et voici sa douce moitié : Steven ! » déclara t'il alors qu'il affichait la photo d'un jeune homme brun, la petite trentaine, qui souriait innocemment sur la photo :

« Tandis que Tyler s'occupe de la manipulation et de la vente des armes, Steven s'occupe de la logistique et de tout le côté commercial de la vente. C'est un très bon informaticien …

-Ah, toi et le bleu alors.

-Exact.

-Et … tu as dis qu'ils étaient en couple ?

-Ils se sont mariés en 2005 à Québec. Ils se connaissent depuis plus de 10 ans. Ils ont été arrêtés dimanche dernier à la frontière. La douane les suspectait de faire du trafic de drogue … autant vous dire qu'ils ont été surpris quand ils ont trouvés les armes.

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Ils ont gardé cette arrestation sous silence à notre demande. Depuis quelques temps, nous les avions à l'œil parce qu'ils volent aussi des armes à la navy. Cette arrestation nous permettra de nous faire passer pour eux et d'arrêter leurs clients aux Etats-Unis. Et justement, en échange d'une remise de peine et de l'assurance qu'on les mettrait dans la même prison et dans la même cellule, ils se sont mis à chanter comme des rossignoles. McGee et moi avons donc une semaine pour apprendre à agir comme un couple et mémoriser toute leur vie. Une semaine, c'est tout le temps que nous avons car lundi prochain, ils devaient faire une livraison d'arme à Washington.

-Comment ça apprendre à se connaître ?

-McGee, réfléchissez, nous devons incarner un couple qui a vécu ensemble et qui se connaît depuis plus de 10 ans … Nous, nous nous vouvoyons et vous m'appelez patron alors que moi je vous appel par votre nom de famille. D'ici la semaine prochaine, il faut que ce soit un automatisme pour nous de nous tutoyer et vous devez m'appeler Tyler alors que je vous appellerez Steven … nous devrons aussi avoir une certaine intimité, c'est pourquoi dès ce soir, vous emménagez chez moi et nous nous conduirons comme un couple, chez moi, ici, au supermarché … partout et à tout moment.

-Mais …

-Oui, je sais McGee, c'est soudain mais c'est nécessaire pour la mission.

-Il n'y avait pas eu tant de préparation pour la mission de Tony et de Ziva.

-Oui mais eux se tutoyaient déjà avant et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça contrairement à vous … Donc, en sortant du boulot, vous irez chercher des affaires chez vous et vous emménagerez chez moi. Tenez, ça c'est le téléphone de Steven, et son ordinateur portable, vous devez les décortiquer pour vous imprégner du personnage, de sa façon de faire et de ses manies informatiques. Moi j'ai le téléphone portable de Tyler donc dès à présent, si l'un ou l'autre des appareils sonne, nous sommes Tyler et Steven. Vous n'utiliserez plus votre téléphone portable personnel dorénavant, vous n'aurez qu'à prévenir votre famille et vos amis que vous vous absentez pour une semaine quand à votre ordinateur, c'est pareil, laissez le chez vous, ok ?

- … bien.

-Parfait, alors au boulot. Le directeur Vance à du vous envoyer sur votre mail toutes les infos nécessaire pour incarner votre personnage, on va passer notre journée à décarcasser ça. Ducky va être envoyé pour examiner notre couple pour savoir leurs caractéristiques physique. Tony, tu l'accompagneras et tu les interrogeras sur leurs habitudes, leurs méthodes de vente et autres. Ziva, vous vous allez interroger vos contacts pour savoir ce que le milieu pense d'eux et la manière dont ils opèrent, d'un point de vu professionnel … Et bien, qu'attendez-vous, tout le monde au boulot !!! » Et tout le monde parti travailler.

La journée fut longue pour McGee qui essayait de retenir 30 ans d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Sans compter tout les soucis que lui causait cette nouvelle organisation. Laisser son téléphone et son appartement, il faudrait qu'il appel ses parents et sa sœur pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter si pendant une semaine ou plus, il ne se manifestait pas … pareil pour tout ses contacts sur internet … Il en était là se ses réflexions quand Tony et Ducky revinrent de la prison. Ducky commença par leur faire une petite description physique des deux amants, il déclara ainsi que Tyler était un peu plus carré que Gibbs et que Steven était également un peu plus maigre que McGee. Il rajouta que ce n'était d'ailleurs guère étonnant vu que les deux amants s'aiment passionnément et qu'ils faisaient souvent l'amour … enfin, aussi souvent que pouvait le supporter le corps de Steven, aussi c'était souvent lui qui donnait le rythme de leurs ébats, déjà parce que c'était son corps qui était le plus éprouvé mais également, parce que étant le plus jeune, il avait besoin de plus … d'action. Il rajouta que Tyler, qui avait l'âge de Gibbs était un homme qui se maintenait un forme quotidiennement pour pouvoir garder son amant auprès de lui, ainsi, il n'avait besoin d'aucune médication pour assouvir les désirs de son amant et les siens et il était également d'une jalousie peu commune et ne supportait pas que son mari regarde d'autres hommes, ce qui expliquait sa forme quasi olympique qu'il conservait afin de continuer à attirer les regards du plus jeune. Tony continua en expliquant que les deux amants avaient une relation fusionnelle, que l'un ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'autre. Steven était la force tranquille, toujours à sourire et à prendre soin de son amant mais il ne fallait pas le mettre en colère sans quoi il devenait terrible, Tyler était la force brut, musclé et manifestement possessif, il rabrouait ou se battait avec quiconque regardait de trop près son mari, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs déjà valu deux bagarres dans la prison. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer plus de 3 minutes sans se toucher, que ce soit pour se tenir la main, ou une main passé dans le dos, ou sur une cuisse, ils se prenaient régulièrement dans les bras et s'embrassait très souvent. Il était également difficile pour eux de se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre que l'autre membre du couple, leur regard se baladait sur le corps de l'autre quasi continuellement. Tyler se chargeait d'acheter et de vendre des armes, de les tester et de les charger, Steven repérait les revendeurs, les acheteurs, et il prenait contact avec eux via son ordinateur portable. Le client qu'ils devaient voir lundi prochain attendait d'ailleurs toujours la confirmation de sa commande. Gibbs regarda McGee qui répondit qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à rentrer dans la boite mail de l'ordinateur, protégé par un mot de passe mais qu'il y travaillait. Tony leur annonça aussi que le client de lundi était un nouveau donc il ne s'étonnerait certainement pas de les voir ni des différences qu'il y aurait entre les deux couples.

A la fin de la journée de travail, Gibbs proposa à McGee de l'aider à déménager mais McGee refusa en expliquant qu'il mettrait sans doute du temps pour contacter et convaincre ses parents et sa sœur de son absence, sans leur en expliquer la raison. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous chez Gibbs plus tard dans la soirée.

McGee rentra chez lui et commença à rassembler quelques affaires dans un sac. Il hésita beaucoup puis se dis que au pire, il pourrait repasser prendre plus d'affaires le cas échéant. Il téléphona ensuite à sa mère et à sa sœur et passa presque une demi-heure avec chacune pour les rassurer et leur redonna son numéro de téléphone au NCIS pour le contacter en cas d'urgence seulement !!! Il essaya ensuite de contacter Eric mais il tombait à chaque fois sur sa messagerie, il avait éteint son portable. Soupirant, il pesa le pour et le contre d'appeler à la caserne mais il n'avait pas très envi de lui expliquer la situation au téléphone finalement. Il prit ses affaires, les entassa dans la voiture et pris la direction de la caserne. Il se gara et entra dans les hangars. Il trouva un homme penché sur le moteur d'un des fameux camions rouge. Il se racla la gorge puis pris la parole :

« Excusez-moi !

-Ouais … j'peux vous aider ? » Déclara l'homme en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds et en s'essuyant les mains pleines de cambouis sur un chiffon à la propreté douteuse.

« Euh, oui, sans doute, je cherche Eric Sullivan.

-Ouais, il est là … venez, je vais vous emmener à la salle de repos. » Annonça l'homme en désignant une porte à l'autre bout du hangar. Il commença à marcher puis McGee lui emboita le pas et le pompier le guida à travers un dédale de couloir vers une salle d'où sortait une musique. Ils y pénétrèrent et trouvèrent un groupe d'une dizaine de pompier, fumant des cigares, installés autour d'une table et jouant aux cartes. Visiblement, une partie de poker était en cours.

« Eh, Sullivan, tu as de la visite. » Eric releva la tête puis ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Tim. Celui-ci fit quelques pas dans la salle puis dit :

« Messieurs, bonsoir, désolé d'interrompre votre partie.

-Tim, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je dois te parler.

-Ouais, bien sur, ce doit être important si tu es venu jusqu'ici.

-Je pari qu'il va se faire larguer aujourd'hui. Déclara un pompier près de Eric.

-Tenu ! Déclara un autre.

-Oh, fermez-là bande de trou du cul, vous allez me porter la poisse. » S'énerva Eric. Il abattit ses cartes sur la table puis se dégagea de son siège. Il approcha Tim doucement, comme s'il avait à faire à un animal sauvage puis lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait confiant mais qui ne faisait illusion et demanda :

« Est-ce que Joe à gagné son pari ? Est-ce que tu es venu rompre avec moi ?

-Non, je voulais te contacter sur ton téléphone mais je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre.

-Ah, désolé, je n'ai plus de batterie, il s'est éteint. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui, écoute, je vais devoir annuler notre rendez-vous de demain et ceux qu'on aurait pu avoir pour le reste de la semaine. Je dois partir … en mission et je ne serais pas joignable pendant le reste de la semaine, voir un peu plus en cas d'imprévu.

-Mission ? Mais … je croyais que tu étais informaticien, quelle genre de mission tu comptes faire ?

-Informaticien ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte … ou tu as été pêché ça ?

-Bin, quand on est venu au NCIS tu as été le seul à trouver le programme pour arrêter l'alarme et tu as été tellement vite que je pensais que c'était évident que tu étais un informaticien.

-Attends, tu ne m'écoutais pas quand je te disais que j'étais un agent du NCIS ou quoi ?

-Si, si, mais je pensais que tu étais juste informaticien.

-Et bien non, je ne suis pas informaticien, je suis un expert en informatique sorti du MIT qui est devenu agent de terrain du NCIS depuis plus de 3 ans maintenant. S'énerva un peu McGee.

-Ok, ok, excuse moi, mais bon, malgré tout, je ne vois pas ce qu'un informaticien fait sur le terrain, c'est trop dangereux pour toi !!!

-Dangereux ???!!! À tout avis, à quoi sert l'arme que j'ai sur moi ? À faire joli ? Figure-toi que je sais me défendre.

-Une arme ?

-Oui, une arme, juste à côté de mon badge en fait !!! » McGee était en colère maintenant, depuis le début, Eric ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait manifestement et même encore maintenant, il s'obstinait dans sa bêtise. D'un geste vif, il souleva sa veste, montrant ainsi son arme et son badge, attachés côte à côte à sa ceinture. Eric les regarda bouche bée puis reporta son regard sur Tim :

« Euh, je … je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Alors ne dis rien, c'est mon travail, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dessus et si il ne te convient pas, alors c'est peut-être à toi de me larguer !

-j'en ai pas envi …

-Bon, écoute, je dois partir, comme je te l'ai dis, je serais absent pour une semaine minimum, quand je serais de retour, je te le dirais et on pourra se revoir, en attendant, je te laisse méditer là-dessus. Ciao. Tim fit volte face et voulu partir mais Eric le retint par le coude.

-Non attends … soit prudent ok ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Et, sans aucune gêne, Eric embrassa Tim sous les hués des autres pompiers. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire timide devant tant de spectateurs puis lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de faire volte face et de sortir de la pièce sous les quolibets moqueurs, les applaudissements et autres réjouissances des amis pompiers de Eric.

Tim, le rouge aux joues, retourna à sa voiture et démarra. Sur le chemin de la maison de Gibbs, il repensa à son entretien avec Eric. Il était encore en colère contre lui pour ne pas avoir compris qu'il était un homme de terrain malgré son statut d'informaticien et pourtant, ils s'étaient quittés en assez bon thermes. Il était mi-figue mi-raisin. Il se gara devant la maison de son chef puis poussa un soupire. Il craignait cette rencontre et ces instants futurs. Il était très anxieux. Son chef l'avait toujours beaucoup intimidé et plus encore depuis quelques semaines ou il paraissait être constamment de mauvaise humeur. Tim pris une grande inspiration et sorti de la voiture. Il récupéra ses affaires dans le coffre puis s'avança vers la maison ou il frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque instantanément et Gibbs demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous à pris tant de temps ? Ça fait presque une demi-heure que je vous attends.

-Désolé mais il me semble qu'on ne s'était pas donné d'heure de rendez-vous.

-Oui, mais je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait tant de temps de … ha non, non non non, hors de question, je vous avais dis de laisser chez vous tout ce qui vous était personnel et qui pouvait vous distraire de la mission.

-écoutez, je veux bien laisser mon téléphone à la maison, je veux bien ne plus jouer aux jeux en ligne parce que vous n'avez pas de connexion internet, je veux bien ne plus avoir de contact avec mes proches, je veux bien déménager pour quelques temps mais si j'ai emmené mon ordinateur portable avec moi, c'est pour pouvoir travailler sur mon roman. J'ai des délais à tenir, des exigences de mon éditeur alors perdre une semaine de travail n'est pas concevable pour moi. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai fais un effort, je n'ai pas pris ma machine à écrire avec moi pour éviter que le bruit des touches ne vous incommode. Gibbs avait toujours beaucoup impressionné McGee mais là-dessus, il resterait intransigeant. Il avait besoin de continuer son roman.

-Très bien, allez-y, entrer. » Et il dégagea la porte pour laisser son collègue entrer. McGee était très intimidé, il n'était rentré qu'une seule fois dans la maison de son chef, pour l'affaire la grenouille, et encore, il n'avait vu que la cave alors savoir qu'il allait habiter dans cette maison l'inquiétait un peu.

Gibbs lui fit déposer ses affaires au pied de l'escalier et lui fit visiter le rez-de-chaussée. Ainsi, Tim découvrit un salon salle à manger bien tenu et assez douillet, une petite cuisine mais avec tout ce qu'il fallait à l'intérieur et bien sur, la cave … Il l'aida ensuite à monter ses affaires et lui présenta les pièces de l'étage. Tout d'abord, la chambre de sa fille, restée sans doute inchangée depuis son retour d'Irak, puis la salle de bain, un bureau, qui devait être le sien à une autre époque mais qu'il n'utilisait plus. Gibbs lui dit de laisser son ordinateur ici, qu'il pourrait se servir de cette pièce comme bureau pour écrire son roman, puis la chambre. Gibbs lui fit déposer ses affaires puis ils descendirent pour manger un repas préparé par Gibbs. Après ça, Gibbs conseilla à Tim d'aller prendre une douche pour se décontracter avant de se coucher, le plus jeune obtempéra.

Quand Tim sorti de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un short et d'un teeshirt estampillé MIT, il lui sembla que la maison était vide. Aucun bruit n'en émanait. Il vérifia l'étage, personne. Il descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée mais ne trouva personne dans le salon ou la cuisine … il ne restait donc qu'une pièce, la cave. Et si Gibbs était à la cave, ça voulait dire qu'il travaillait sur son bateau et s'il travaillait sur son bateau … cela voulait dire qu'il pensait à sa famille. Tim avait toujours été très peiné de cette histoire tragique mais il était là maintenant et il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul à la cave. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. En effet, il voyait de la lumière et il entendait le bruit du bois qu'on travaille. Il était bien là. Une à une, il descendit les marches et s'arrêta sur la dernière. Gibbs était là, du papier de verre à la main et il ponçait son bateau. Sur l'établi, Tim vit un verre d'alcool plein à côté d'une bouteille à moitié vide. Il soupira et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Qu'est-ce que TU fais !

-… comment ?

-Il faut que nous commencions à nous tutoyer Tim … Steven … c'est nécessaire pour la mission. A partir de maintenant, le tutoiement est de rigueur, pour nous deux, au travail comme ici, et nous devons aussi nous appeler par nos prénoms … enfin, leur prénom.

-Nous devons être eux ?

-Oui.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-… ça ne se voit pas ?

-Tyler n'est pas veuf … il n'a pas eu le malheur de perdre sa femme et sa fille dans un meurtre et donc, il n'a pas de bateau dans sa cave … à quoi ça lui servirait ? À la place, il a un amant … un mari … et … je crois … que une soirée normale pour un couple c'est devant la télé ou … une sortie en amoureux … ou … un Monopoly … en tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas passer sa soirée à poncer un bateau qui n'existe pas dans une cave vide … » Tim avait dut utiliser tout son courage pour dire ses mots. Il se crispa quand il vit Gibbs arrêter de poncer et soupirer. Celui-ci se retourna vers l'établi, derrière lui, y jeta son papier de verre et fini d'une traite son verre de bourbon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers puis frôla Tim en passant près de lui. A ce moment là, il souffla :

« Je vais prendre une douche … Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux m'accompagner Steven … » Gibbs donna une petite tape sur la fesse de Tim puis il parti, laissant McGee rouge pivoine et humant encore l'odeur du bourbon présente dans l'haleine de Gibbs. Lentement, il remonta les escaliers et éteignit la lumière en fermant la porte. Il monta les marches jusqu'à l'étage supérieur et entendit le son de la douche dans la salle de bain. Ce son lui retourna l'estomac, il était troublé, cette proposition le troublait, et de savoir Gibbs nu sous l'eau, des gouttes parcourant sa peau … McGee repiqua rapidement un fard. Il secoua la tête puis alla dans le bureau, installa son ordinateur sur le bureau, le brancha à une prise et l'alluma. Pendant qu'il s'allumait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre le bruit de la douche et de s'imaginer son patron sous l'eau. Finalement, il se reprit et ouvrit une page Word pour écrire la suite de son précédent chapitre.

Gibbs sorti de la douche et aussitôt, il fut attiré par un bruit insolite dans sa maison, on tapait à l'ordinateur. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et vis McGee de dos en train de taper frénétiquement. Il souri discrètement puis referma la porte en sortant, il allait le laisser travailler, il était encore tôt. Gibbs redescendit au rez-de-chaussée tout en pensant à son désappointement de ne pas avoir eu son jeune collègue avec lui sous la douche mais il était encore trop tôt sans doute. Il se servi un café et repensa aux évènements de la journée. Quand Vance lui avait confié cette mission, il en aurait sauté de joie, enfin il allait avoir une opportunité pour séduire l'informaticien. Depuis que celui-ci sortait avec son pompier, il rongeait son frein car il n'aimait pas interférer dans les histoires de cœur des autres mais quand ces histoires de cœurs pouvaient interférer avec son cœur, alors il n'avait plus d'état d'âme. Il cherchait depuis longtemps un moyen de les éloigner l'un de l'autre et là, c'était parfait. Il se servit une tasse de café et pensa à son plan. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi cet après-midi au lieu de lire le profil de Tyler, il pourrait faire ça plus tard. Il réfléchi encore une demi-heure puis remonta à l'étage après avoir fait la vaisselle. Il s'appuya au montant de la porte du bureau puis parla doucement :

« Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher Steve … tu viens ? » Tim sursauta, autant à cause de la phrase que tu tutoiement puis il se remit dans son rôle et déclara :

« Oui … Tyler, j'arrive. » il éteignit son ordinateur et se leva. Gibbs lui montra la chambre de la main et Tim le précéda. Quand il pénétra dans celle-ci, il se senti tout à coup intimidé … et plus encore quand il senti un corps chaud et un torse ferme dans son dos. Le souffle court, il déclara :

« Je vais dormir sur le canapé, je prends juste un oreiller et une couverture et …

-Non, pourquoi faire ? Je ne me souviens pourtant pas que l'on se soit disputés Steven … » souffla Gibbs à l'oreille de Tim, le faisant frissonner sous le souffle chaud.

« Je prends le côté gauche … est-ce que ça te dérange de dormir à droite ?

-… non … non, pas du tout … » bafouilla Tim en rougissant plus encore. Gibbs le poussa un peu et rentra dans la pièce, laissant Tim sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu voudras bien fermer la porte quand tu te seras décidé à rentrer s'il te plait. » Déclara Gibbs en s'installant sous les couvertures. Cela réveilla Tim qui se dépêcha de fermer la porte et qui fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Finalement, se sentant ridicule ainsi planté au milieu de la chambre, il se dirigea vers le côté droit du lit. Il souleva la couverture et s'assit sur le matelas, le dos totalement crispé, s'attendant à une quelconque réflexion. Puis, devant le silence de l'autre occupant de la chambre et du lit, il s'allongea au bord du lit et rabattit la couverture sur lui, tournant le dos à son patron.

Il était totalement crispé puis, au bout de 10 minutes, voyant que rien ne se passait, il se détendit enfin. Alors qu'il étouffait un bâillement, il senti un bras passer autour de sa taille et le rapprocher du centre du lit. Il se crispa à nouveau puis senti dans son dos à nouveau ce torse chaud et dur ainsi que ce souffle dans son cou. Il retint sa respiration puis, quand le bras fini de le coller à l'autre corps, il entendit une voie lui dire :

« Nous sommes mariés Steven … ne soit pas si distant … on dirait que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de contact humain … je croyais pourtant t'avoir vu t'afficher avec un pompier récemment ?

-Exacte mais … nous n'en sommes pas encore là … l'intimité avec un homme m'effraie assez.

-Tu peux te détendre avec moi … je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne veille. Mais il faut que tu t'habitue à mon contacte, à mon corps contre le tiens … à mes câlins … à mes lèvres sur ta peau … » il avait dit ses mots dans un murmure, ses lèvres effleurant le lobe de son oreille et la peau juste en dessous, faisant frissonner McGee. Ce contact était si sensuel, il ne s'y était pas attendu mais il se sentait réagir, même si ce n'était qu'un petit peu. Les lèvres continuèrent à frôler son oreille, le souffle chaud à le faire frissonner. Intentionnellement, Gibbs continuait ce petit jeu, autant parce qu'il adorait la texture de cette peau et que l'odeur du jeune homme l'enivrait que pour le familiariser avec sa présence. McGee était aux anges, maintenant, Gibbs mordillait son oreille et il adorait ça … il avait découvert un de ses points sensible. Il essayait de son mieux de ne pas gémir mais il peinait à retenir ses soupirs. Finalement, ayant chaud et étant confortablement installé dans les bras de Gibbs, fatigué par se trop plein d'émotion et en toute confiance, McGee s'endormi, laissant passer entre ses lèvres un léger ronflement. Gibbs arrêta son traitement pourtant très agréable et se souleva sur un coude, regardant le jeune homme. Il retint un éclat de rire quand il constata qu'en effet, son coéquipier s'était endormi. Tranquillement, il referma son bras sur la taille de l'autre homme et le serra plus encore contre lui avant de s'endormir également contre sa bouillotte personnelle qui ronflait légèrement.

Le lendemain matin, Gibbs se réveilla sans aide extérieur, comme tous les matins. Il commença par jeter un léger coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir son réveil matin qui indiquait 6 heures. Il sourit, il avait encore une heure devant lui avant de réveiller le merveilleux jeune homme qu'il tenait contre lui. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et huma son odeur dans ses cheveux. Il sentait vraiment bon et pendant quelque temps, il se repu de cette odeur. Le jeune homme était vraiment chaud et quand Gibbs se souleva sur le coude pour voir son visage, il put constater que celui-ci semblait paisible et en totale confiance. Il souri et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule du teeshirt du jeune homme et se repositionna contre sa bouillotte humaine.

Une heure passa et Gibbs éteint l'alarme de son réveil avant que celui-ci ne fasse sortir son beau au bois dormant de son sommeil. Il se serra alors contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Steve …

-Hum …

-Steeeve, réveil toi, il va être l'heure d'aller au boulot.

-Quoi ?

-Aller, ouvre les yeux. » Gibbs fit basculer le jeune homme pour le mettre sur le dos et il lui fit un sourire alors que celui-ci se frottait les yeux, essayant de se réveiller :

« Aller Steven, réveil toi, il est l'heure de prendre un petit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler. Je te laisse émerger puis tu me rejoins dans la cuisine pour le petit dèj ok ?

-Hum hum.

-Tu ne te rendors pas hein ?

-Non non. » Gibbs souri puis se permis un petit baiser sur le front avant de quitter le lit direction la cuisine. Ce matin, il était d'excellente humeur, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Il avait bien dormi, avec l'homme qu'il aimait et il semblait faire beau dehors en plus, que demander de plus. Guilleret, il ouvrit un placard et le trouva vide. Un peu contrarié, il en ouvrit un autre et le trouva vide aussi. Il fronça les sourcils … c'est vrai qu'il n'utilisait que rarement sa cuisine, et plutôt le soir pour le dîner … et encore, le plus souvent il prenait des plats à emporter et les mangeaient devant la télé, sur le canapé. En résumé, il n'avait rien à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Il fit couler un café (ça, il en avait toujours en réserve) et trouva au fin fond de son frigo du pain de mie pas encore périmé. Il trouva aussi un peu de beurre et commença à en beurrer quelques tranches pour le jeune homme. Quand celui-ci arriva, il avait devant lui une tasse de café chaud et 2 tranches de pain beurré. Il regarda Gibbs qui attendait manifestement sa réaction et dit :

« Merci.

-De rien … ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir, je ferais des courses pour qu'on ait de quoi petit déjeuner demain matin.

-Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

-Tu … tu ferais ça pour moi. Et oui, bien sur, après tout … on est marié.

-C'est gentil … Tyler mais je ne mange jamais rien le matin, ça a plutôt tendance à me dégoutter rapidement l'odeur de la nourriture dès le matin.

-Si, Steven, tu manges le matin, souviens-toi de ce que Tony et Ducky nous ont appris. Le couple Peterson à des nuits très mouvementés et donc, le matin, Steven prend de solide petit déjeuner pour renouveler son énergie.

-Ah oui … c'est vrai … On peut faire l'impasse sur ça ce matin, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je mangerais demain, promis.

-… Oui, j'imagine que ces toasts n'ont pas l'air très appétissant … Tu viendras avec moi faire des courses ce soir et tu prendras ce que tu veux pour le matin.

-Merci. En revanche, ce café est délicieux.

-Merci. » Les deux hommes se sourirent, heureux de cet accord. Après ce petit déjeuner liquide, les deux hommes remontèrent dans la chambre pour se préparer. Gibbs enleva son tee-shirt qui lui servait de haut de pyjama et vit McGee rougir puis bafouiller et enfin, prendre ses affaires et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Gibbs ri, il était timide et c'était vraiment très drôle de le taquiner mais il espérait tout de même que cette timidité s'en irait rapidement … il le fallait si il voulait que la suite de son plan se passe comme il l'avait prévu.

Il fini de s'habiller puis lança dans le couloir « je t'attends dans la voiture. » il entendit alors du bruit dans la salle de bain puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Tim en caleçon et chaussettes, la chemise fermée pendant sur ses épaules et qui s'écria : « de quoi ? » Jethro se força à ne pas laisser son regard dériver sur le corps de son fantasme vivant puis dit :

« Ben oui, vu qu'on habite ensemble, autant aller au boulot avec une seule voiture, c'est écolo, non ?

-Euh, oui, bien sur, désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Ce n'est rien Steve, termine de t'habiller et rejoint moi dans la voiture, on prend la mienne.

-Ok, je me dépêche. » S'exclama Tim en refermant la porte pour s'habiller.

5 minutes après, Tim rejoint Gibbs dans la voiture, habillé et rasé de frais. Gibbs mis le moteur en route et ensemble ils allèrent au travail. En arrivant à leur bureau ou Tony et Ziva étaient déjà installés, Tony ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner McGee :

« Alors le bleu, comment ça c'est passé ?

-Bien.

-Bien ? Je t'avoue que je suis étonné, je pensais te voir revenir ce matin en pleur et geignant pour ne pas avoir à retourner là bas.

-Pour qui tu me prends DiNozzo ? Je ne suis pas un monstre.

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais juste dire que vu la nature délicate de McGee, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe bien. En fait, je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il revienne ici en pleurant et que je doive prendre sa place.

-Certainement pas DiNozzo, et si la punition que je risque d'avoir si j'effraie McGee c'est de devoir faire cette mission avec toi, alors je serais aussi doux qu'un agneau.

-Eh … c'est pas sympa … patron. … bon, alors McSéducteur, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? » La question fit rougir McGee qui repensa immédiatement à leur soirée une fois mis au lit. Voyant ça, Tony se fit plus insistant jusqu'à ce que Gibbs intervienne, lassé de ses incessantes questions et voulant soustraire le jeune homme à cette gêne qui l'avait prise pour une raison que seul Gibbs connaissait.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, chacun faisant son travail, mais avec de légers changements, Gibbs grondait souvent McGee parce qu'il l'avait vouvoyé ou appelé patron au lieu de Tyler. Gibbs eut également droit à quelques réflexions de la part de son « mari » quand lui-même se trompait, au grand amusement de Tony et de Ziva et à la satisfaction de Gibbs qui était ravi que McGee se sente plus à l'aise et plus en confiance.

La semaine se passa ainsi, entre travail normal la journée et le soir, un peu plus d'intimité et de douceur. McGee avait finalement accepté assez facilement le toucher de Gibbs et celui-ci ne se privait plus, mains dans le dos, sur la nuque, baisers sur le front, les joues, … les lèvres … Ils formaient un véritable couple, une fois rentré dans la maison de Gibbs, sauf au lit ou ils dormaient l'un près de l'autre, Tim dans les bras de Gibbs mais jamais plus loin. Ce n'est pas que Gibbs n'en avait pas envi, il le voulait tellement, et ce n'était pas non plus que McGee n'en ai pas envi, il avait fini par reconnaître que son patron l'attirait bien plus que son pompier … quel était son nom déjà ? Mais Tim ne laissait jamais Jethro aller trop loin parce qu'il avait peur de trop s'y habituer et que le jour ou ce rêve s'arrêterait, il soit brisé. Il préférait avoir de beaux souvenirs plutôt que le cœur brisé s'il venait à faire un geste déplacé. Gibbs lui ne tentait rien car il voyait bien que Tim était retissant et qu'il ne voulait pas le forcer, malgré son envi très pressante.

Finalement, le lundi arriva bien plus vite que les deux protagonistes ne l'auraient souhaité. Tim était particulièrement nerveux pour sa première vraie mission d'infiltration. Ils avaient du revêtir le style de vêtement qu'utilisait le couple, c'est-à-dire des vêtements sombres et près du corps. Tim portait un pantalon de costume noir avec un pull à col roulé gris sombre ainsi qu'un trench-coat noir. Gibbs portait également un pantalon de costume noir avec un pull noir à col en V et un blouson en cuir noir. L'un comme l'autre portait des gants et c'est au volant d'une superbe berline que le couple Peterson arriva à l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient fait une réservation il y a de ça plus de d'un mois. Un bagagiste déchargea le coffre de 2 valises et d'un grand coffre alors que le voiturier emmenait la voiture dans le parking de l'hôtel. Tyler Peterson se dirigea directement vers la réception de l'hôtel suivi par son mari et s'annonça :

« Peterson, nous avons réservé une suite pour 3 jours.

-Bien sur monsieur Peterson, la suite Indigo pour deux personnes. Est-ce que votre femme va vous rejoindre ou dois-je prévoir seulement un repas pour la durée de votre séjour ?

-Mon mari est déjà présent. Conservez donc les deux repas et mêlez vous de vos affaires !

-… bien sur monsieur Peterson, toutes mes excuses monsieur Peterson … votre suite est prête messieurs, le bagagiste va vous conduire, si vous voulez bien le suivre. » S'exclama le réceptionniste bredouillant et rougissant sous le regard incendiaire de Gibbs et celui gêné de McGee alors qu'il tendait la clé de la suite au bagagiste.

Celui-ci tira son diable en demandant aux messieurs Peterson de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent. Dans l'ascenseur les menant au 5ème étage, Gibbs se força à ne rien dire et à rester calme devant le bagagiste mais nul doute qu'il allait s'énerver une fois dans la suite. Le bagagiste les précéda à la sortie de l'ascenseur et les mena devant la porte de la suite Indigo qu'il ouvrit et les laissa passer. Il entra ensuite avec les bagages puis attendit que Gibbs lui donne un billet avant de repartir en leur souhaitant un bon séjour, même s'il savait que leur séjour débutait bien mal à cause de la bêtise du réceptionniste. Il sorti de la chambre et laissa le couple seul.

« Ce crétin de réceptionniste en bas, j'aurais du lui en mettre une.

-ça n'aurait servi à rien à part attirer l'attention sur nous Tyler. Ce n'est rien.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien Steven, je déteste quand les gens se conduisent comme ça avec toi, ça me rend dingue. » S'exclama Gibbs avant de prendre McGee dans ses bras. Il embrassa la tempe du plus jeune et murmura pour que seul lui puisse entendre « utilise l'appareil pour savoir si on est écouter. » Tim hocha la tête et sorti de sa poche l'appareil en question. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord dès le début, dès qu'ils rentreraient dans la voiture du couple Peterson, ils seraient le couple Peterson, quoi qu'il arrive et dès à présent ils n'avaient plus droit à l'erreur.

Tim commença à se balader à travers la suite avec son appareil puis, ne découvrant rien, il fit un signe à Gibbs mais même sans ça, ils resteraient dans leur rôle pour éviter tout problème. Toute la journée, ils se familiarisèrent avec leur suite, trouvant une planque pour les armes et déballant leurs affaires. A midi, ils déjeunèrent dans leur suite parce que Tim redoutait le regard des gens dans la salle et à 16 h, ils commencèrent à se préparer, leur client devait arriver à 16 h 30. Tim s'approcha de la fenêtre et fit un signe discret pour dire que tout allait bien. Avec Tony et Ziva servant d'unité de surveillance, ils avaient décidé d'être très discret, pas de micro et rien de perfectionné, juste une surveillance de fenêtre à fenêtre. Eux étaient dans l'immeuble d'en face, armé d'une caméra performante relié à un ordinateur pour enregistrer chaque mouvement, la nuit y compris grâce à la vision nocturne. Pour se dire que tout allait bien ou pour dire qu'il y a un problème, tout devait se faire par code à la fenêtre ce qui demandait une attention de toutes les minutes pour Tony et Ziva mais la vie de leur collègue en dépendait.

Gibbs tendit une arme légère à Tim qui la cacha dans sa ceinture de pantalon, sous son pull dans son dos. La mise en scène de cette rencontre avait été mainte fois revue pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Plusieurs scénarios avaient été inventés et ils avaient minutieusement copié la méthode décrite par le véritable couple Peterson sous les verrous.

Finalement, on sonna à la porte de leur suite à 16 h 30 précise. Tim se cacha dans un angle mort pour la porte tandis que Jethro vérifiait par le judas qui se présentait à eux. Voyant que ce n'était pas un employé de l'hôtel, il pointa son arme vers la porte et dis à travers la porte :

« Levez les mains en l'air et ne bougez pas.

-Compris. Dit la voie derrière la porte. Prudemment et en le braquant, Jethro ouvrit la porte et le tira à l'intérieur.

-garde tes mains en l'air.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Tourne-toi vers la porte. Tu as des armes sur toi ?

-Oui, une à la ceinture et un couteau dans ma botte gauche » L'autre se tourna vers la porte sans protester et se laissa fouiller. Jethro trouva les armes de l'autre là ou il l'avait dit, prouvant sa bonne foi. Il les lui retira puis le retourna.

« Garde tes mains en l'air. Tu peux sortir » s'écria ensuite Jethro. Tim sorti de sa cachette, braquant son arme sur le nouveau venu. Celui-ci ne sut pas tenir sa langue et s'exclama :

« Ouah ouah ouah, voyez-vous ça … salut chéri, je m'appel … OUCH » Jethro venait de lui mettre un coup dans les côtes, le faisant taire.

« Eh, ferme là, c'est à mon mari que tu t'adresse, un peu de respect.

-Putain alors c'était vrai, vous êtes mariés, pas de bol pour moi.

-Oui, pas de bol pour toi, il est à moi alors reste à ta place, ou est le fric ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, je ne suis que l'intermédiaire. Je dois juste vérifier la marchandise.

-Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu.

-Je sais mais on m'a dit de vous dire de prendre contact avec mes employeurs par mails et ils vous rassureront. » Tim regarda Gibbs qui lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à aller vérifier. Tim parti et Gibbs emmena leur invité dans le salon et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Tim pianota quelques instants puis il se tourna vers Jethro et dit :

« Tyler, c'est bon, les clients confirment son histoire. » Il se leva et s'approcha de son « mari ». Il se lova contre lui et murmura tout contre son oreille :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On lui montre la marchandise ? Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu

-Ouah, regardez moi ça, il y en a un ici qui est en manque visiblement. S'exclama leur prisonnier

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore ?

-Non mais tu plaisante ou quoi, tu as vu la manière donc il se colle à toi, il y en a un qui n'a pas eu sa ration de sexe récemment. Gibbs, surpris, regarda Tim qui piquait un gros fard. Cela le fit sourire, enfin, jusqu'à ce que le prisonnier reprenne la parole : Eh, chéri, si tu veux du sexe et des câlins, n'hésite pas à demander tu sais, je suis vraiment très doué pour ça, nombres de mes amants le disent. Et puis je te comprends tu sais, vu l'âge qu'il a, il ne doit pas être capable de te satisfaire correctement alors que moi … » Il allait continuer sa tirade mais il fut arrêté par une baffe monumentale que lui donna Tim :

« Mon mari me satisfait pleinement aussi bien sexuellement que émotionnellement et je ne laisserais pas un branleur qui ne nous connaît pas juger mon époux de cette manière. » Cette déclaration pris par surprise Gibbs et le gars qui s'était pris la baffe. Gibbs sourit puis il attira Tim contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Les trois occupants de la pièce trouvèrent ce baiser vraiment très chaud.

Finalement, Jethro parti chercher les armes tandis qu'il laissait Fredo (l'intermédiaire) sous la surveillance de Tim. Fredo essaya de draguer Tim dès l'instant ou Jethro sorti de la pièce mais après avoir vu ce baiser, ce n'était plus qu'un jeu pour lui. Et d'ailleurs, Tim le prenait comme tel, l'ignorant ou riant de ses tentatives.

Fredo inspecta les armes et, pendant ce temps, Tim s'approcha de la fenêtre en se frottant l'oreille, signalant ainsi à Tony et Ziva que tout allait bien pour le moment. Fredo trouva les armes de bonne qualité et accepta de les acheter au nom de ses clients. Il informa Gibbs qu'il devait sortir de la chambre mais Gibbs refusa, craignant qu'il n'aille chercher des renforts et ne les attaquent par la suite. Fredo l'assura qu'il allait juste chercher le fric et qu'il revenait. Gibbs refusa à moins qu'il ne l'accompagne. Les négociations par mails avec les employeurs de Fredo furent intenses mais finalement il fut convenu que Fredo resterait dans leur suite cette nuit et que demain matin, il les emmènerait tous les deux dans un lieu ou l'échange aurait lieu. Pourquoi demain ? Parce que l'argent n'était pas encore prêt. Cela contraria Gibbs pour deux raison. La première étant que les clients avaient visiblement passé commande pour des armes mais qu'ils n'avaient pas l'argent nécessaire ce qui tendait à prouvait que ce n'était pas de très gros trafiquant, ce qui le contrariait sur un plan professionnel, il aurait préféré avoir tout de suite de gros poissons. Ce qui le contrariait en second était que comme Fredo était là cette nuit, il allait devoir le surveiller toute la nuit, il refusait de le laisser libre de ses mouvements, mais vu qu'il allait devoir le surveiller, ça voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas passer la nuit avec Tim et ça, ça l'embêtait vraiment. C'est qu'il s'était habitué à avoir une bouillotte avec lui toute la nuit !!!

Ils commandèrent à nouveau le repas, le soir venu car il aurait été très mal vu de manger avec une arme sur la table comme le fit Gibbs pendant tout le repas alors que Fredo l'ignorait totalement tant il était occupait à draguer et faire rire Tim.

Ils regardèrent un film à la télévision le soir venu, tous les trois assis sur le canapé, Gibbs entre Tim et Fredo, tenant la main à l'un et tenant en joue l'autre.

Le soir venu, Tim se coucha dans le lit, malgré ses protestations car il voulait veiller avec lui, Fredo s'installa sur le canapé malgré ses protestations qui fit valoir que vu qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser son lit, lui était volontaire pour tenir chaud à son mari, et Gibbs installé sur une chaise, surveillant leur invité. Au milieu de la nuit, Fredo se leva discrètement et senti immédiatement une arme sur sa tempe mais il le rassura en lui disant qu'il allait juste se vider la vessie. S'il avait eu une mauvaise idée, il avait maintenant la preuve que ça aurait été impossible.

Le matin venu, une fois le petit déjeuner emmené par le room service englouti, les trois hommes embarquèrent dans la voiture des Peterson avec les armes et se laissèrent guidés par Fredo. Heureusement, ils étaient suivis de loin par Tony et Ziva, Gibbs les avaient prévenus ce matin par la fenêtre alors que Tim faisait diversion en riant aux blagues vaseuses de Fredo.

Ils arrivèrent à un entrepôt désaffecté ou attendaient trois voitures noires. Les trois hommes descendirent de voiture et alors que Gibbs et Fredo avançaient vers les clients, Tim restait dans la voiture, à la place conducteur pour pouvoir partir rapidement en cas de problème, une arme sur les genoux. Tim était nerveux. Il vit Gibbs et les acheteurs, visiblement un gang de rue, échanger quelques mots puis Gibbs sorti son portable. C'était le signal. Tim sorti son portable et le porta à son oreille, faisant comme si il recevait l'appel de son mari alors qu'en fait, Gibbs appelait Tony et Ziva pour leur dire de passer à l'action. Quand il vit son homme baisser son portable, il fit de même et quand Gibbs se tourna vers lui, il sorti de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Il sorti de la caisse une arme automatique et, alors que Tony et Ziva coupait la retraite du gang et mettant la voiture en travers de la route et que Gibbs courait dans sa direction, il la brandi en direction du gang, s'écriant :

« AGENTS DU NCIS, VOUS ÊTES CERNES, POSEZ VOS ARMES ET RENDEZ VOUS, A GENOUX ET MAINS SUR LA TÊTE !!! »

Le gang, visiblement terrorisé et peu habitué à ce genre de chose, lâcha ses armes et pris la position demandé par McGee. Fredo pesta mais obtempéra lui aussi et tout ce petit monde fut arrêté par le NCIS.

Tony et Ziva appelèrent la police pour avoir un fourgon pour embarquer tout ce petit monde tandis que Gibbs et Tim, par égard pour Fredo qui était assez sympa pour un criminel, l'arrêtèrent eux même et l'installèrent à l'arrière de la voiture alors qu'ils retournaient au QG du NCIS.

« Alors c'est vraiment vrai ? Vous êtes des flics ?

-Eh oui !!!

-Putain, vous êtes de vachement bons acteurs parce que ce que j'ai vu, c'était vraiment très réaliste … mais attends, ça veux dire que t'es libre pour de vrai, hein chéri ? Eh, ça te dis un resto quand je sortirais de taule ?

-(rire) désolé mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible … je … disons que … mon cœur est pris par quelqu'un … » discrètement, il jeta un regard à Gibbs qui fit semblant de ne rien voir alors que Fredo basculait en arrière en soupirant. Quoi qu'il fasse, c'était perdu d'avance vu le regard que Steve lançait à Tyler, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils avaient été si efficace. Ce vieux con avait intérêt à bouger son cul sinon chéri succomberait rapidement au charme de quelqu'un d'autre à force d'être ignoré.

« Eh, tiens, au fait, je connais pas vos vrais nom, c'est quoi ?

-Je suis l'agent Timothy McGee et c'est mon chef, l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs !

-Jethro ? hahaha, le gueule, tes parents devaient pas t'aimer vieux, hahaha !!!

-Ferme là Fredo !

-Eh, chéri, je peux t'appeler Tim ?

-Bien sur, si tu veux.

-Non, certainement pas, il est l'agent McGee pour toi et moi l'agent Gibbs. Pas de familiarité.

-pfff, t'es vraiment pas drôle « Jethro ». » Et la conversation pris fin à ce moment car Gibbs, sous la colère, avait décidé de conduire comme il savait si bien le faire, vite, mal et de manière très dangereuse !!!

De retour au boulot, Tim fut très déçu de constater que Gibbs le vouvoyait à nouveau et l'appelait par son nom de famille … ça y était, le rêve était fini, et le retour à la réalité faisait mal. Complètement dépité, McGee emmena Fredo en salle d'interrogatoire ou Gibbs devait l'interroger. Fredo essaya de le consoler, voyant que ça le minait mais en vain. Le gang et Fredo furent interrogés par Gibbs, Tony et Ziva. Gibbs avait demandé à Tim de commencer son rapport, ce qui avait plus encore humiliés le jeune auteur car ainsi, il lui faisait bien sentir qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un agent à part entière en lui refusant le droit d'interroger le gang. En fin de journée, Gibbs lui demanda de passer un peu plus tard dans la soirée chez lui pour récupérer ses affaires. McGee, les larmes aux yeux avait accepté et dit qu'il passerait dans la soirée.

En s'installant au volant de sa voiture (le lundi matin, Gibbs et McGee étaient arrivés pour la première fois depuis une semaine dans des voitures différentes, afin de laisser leurs voitures dans le parking surveillé du NCIS plutôt que de laisser la voiture de McGee devant la maison de Gibbs), McGee se permis 5 minutes de faiblesse à pleurer puis il se reprit et démarra le moteur. Il décida de passer avant toute chose à la caserne de pompier, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il se gara devant la caserne et trouva rapidement Eric en train de fumer, sur le côté du bâtiment.

« Eh, Tim, quel plaisir de te revoir. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. » Déclara Eric en s'approchant de Tim et voulant l'embrasser. Celui-ci se dégagea et dit :

« Tu fumes ?

-Oui, ça m'arrive quand je suis stressé … tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

-Non, désolé de te le dire comme ça mais tu pue.

-Je vois … ce n'est rien … ta mission s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, ça c'est bien passé, merci. Et toi, tu n'as pas eu trop de mission ?

-Oh, tu sais, la routine, un incendie … un accident … un chat bloqué dans un arbre …

-(rire) tu me feras toujours rire.

-Merci … mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu ?

-Non … excuse-moi … je …

-Cette fois-ci tu es vraiment venu rompre j'ai l'impression …

-Oui, pardon …

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je suis tombé amoureux …

-Amoureux ? Alors, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir je suppose … entre nous, ça promettait d'être sympa mais ce n'était pas le grand amour, ni pour toi, ni pour moi …

-Je suis navré.

-Ne t'excuse surtout pas, je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Je suis juste un peu déçu de devoir rompre avec toi sans avoir profiter de toi. » Déclara Eric avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Tim souri et se laissa faire quand le pompier s'avança vers lui pour lui donner un dernier baiser. Le souvenir qu'en aurait Tim plus tard serait qu'il avait un goût de cigarette, et que finalement, cette odeur n'était pas si désagréable.

Tim remonta en voiture et se gara devant la maison de Gibbs. Une fois encore, il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il descendit et une fois devant la porte, contrairement à la semaine précédente, il hésita. Pendant une semaine, il était rentré dans cette maison comme si elle était la sienne mais maintenant que le rêve était fini … soupirant, il frappa à la porte et attendit que celle-ci s'ouvre.

« Tu es en retard.

-Est-ce qu'on a pas déjà eu cette conversation patron ? » Déclara Tim un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis venu chercher mes affaires.

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elles. J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Vance est tellement satisfait de notre travail qu'il nous donne le reste de la semaine. Nous ne sommes pas attendus avant lundi au travail, génial non ?

-Oui, sans doute.

-Comment ça « sans doute » ?

-Oui, enfin c'est une bonne chose, quand j'aurais repris mes affaires, et que je rentrerais chez moi, je pourrais enfin faire une grasse matinée, j'en rêve depuis une semaine !!!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Tim, tu ne reprends pas tes affaires, elles restent ici et toi aussi !

-Mais je ne comprends pas …

-Vraiment ? Alors je vais mieux t'expliquer, cette nuit, j'ai l'intention de te faire subir les derniers outrages, ceux que je me suis retenu de te faire pendant plus d'une semaine alors que dormir à tes côtés sans être plus intime avec toi était une torture.

-Attendez … non …

-Non ? Je … je pensais pourtant que toi aussi tu en avais envi.

-Oui, j'en ai très envi mais … dans ce cas, c'était quoi ce truc au boulot cet après-midi ?

-Quel truc ?

-Le vouvoiement ? Et pourquoi m'avoir envoyé faire un rapport alors que j'aurais aussi pu interroger les membres de ce gang ?

-Pour le vouvoiement … je ne voulais pas paraître trop suspect au boulot, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour mettre de la distance entre nous sinon je savais que je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras …

-Et pour les interrogatoires ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en ma qualité d'agent ? Tu doutais de mon aptitude à interroger quelqu'un ?

-Non … mais … je crois que Tyler Peterson et moi avons beaucoup en commun et nous sommes tous les deux surprotecteurs. Je savais que cette mission t'avais stressé et que depuis quelques nuits tu dors mal et je savais que la journée avait été riche en émotion, je ne voulais pas que tu te fatigue plus encore … je suis désolé si mon geste t'as paru suspect. Je sais que tu es un bon agent et que tu es capable de mener un interrogatoire correctement. Je suis désolé, je … » mais Tim ne le laissa pas finir et il l'embrassa sauvagement. Gibbs le serra fort dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'en haut des marches du premier étage. D'un coup de pied, il referma la porte de la chambre après en avoir franchi le seuil. Le lendemain, McGee ne pu pas se lever et il remercia intérieurement Vance de leur avoir accordé la semaine, ainsi, il aurait le temps de se remettre sur pied avant de reprendre le boulot lundi et il éviterait ainsi les quolibets de Tony … En tout cas, il était ravi car son amant était d'une grande prévention et d'une grande tendresse à son égard. Alors que Gibbs lui faisait la lecture, McGee lui jeta un coup d'œil coquin et pria silencieusement pour se rétablir rapidement, ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir avait été tellement fabuleux qu'il avait hâte de remettre ça !!!

FIN

Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
